


Undone

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, Smut, relationship with age difference, some chapters contain smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Y/N is rescued by Alpha brothers and Hunters, Dean and Sam Winchester. It’s only after they take her back to the bunker, Dean learns who she truly is.





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Undone Chapter One**

**This chapter contains smut**

The Winchesters knew this was dangerous. Two Alphas taking a young female in could get messy later. She had no one and nowhere to go though. The brothers discussed their options numerous times but it always came back to the same thing. Her family were Betas and had always been Betas. She would never present as an Omega, or an Alpha, which would be rare anyway. Y/N Y/L/N would be a Beta.

Sam had an Omega. He’d had several over the years, but Dean knew Cait was the Omega he was destined for. Dean took precautions when he was younger. During a hunt in New Orleans in his late teens, he visited a high priestess his father occasionally spent time with and begged for the same kind of charm John wore. The charm kept him from doing anything stupid around Omegas. The power prevented him from getting too carried away with any woman. Dean long resigned himself to Betas. Sam knew that.

Most would think this would be a good reason to find someone else to take the young girl. Men like who turned to Betas instead of finding their Omega could be dangerous. Dean Winchester wasn’t that kind of man. He could control himself. He’d learned self control at a young age. Dean saw the petite nineteen year old the same as Jack. She was family now.

The conversation started again as the brothers left her to grab supplies the morning after they rescued her. “We can call Jody or Donna.” Sam mentioned their friends again.

“Donna and Doug are still working things out.” Dean reminded him. “I know Donna would take her, but that’s asking a lot considering it’s our fault Donna got pulled into this and her relationship is strained now. I called Jody last night. I talked to her while you and Cas were taking care of Y/N’s family. Jody didn’t want us to worry but something happened.”

“What?”

“Claire’s an Alpha.” Dean took a deep breath. “Jody called an old friend of hers and they’re working to get her through the ruts, but it’s different for a female.”

Female Alphas were rare. Less than two percent of females  presented as Alphas. Over the years, it was learned that these females also had many Omegas instincts. Their emotional and physical needs were different than their male counterparts and made them almost impossible to control during their ruts. Claire was almost impossible to control before, so the Winchesters knew asking Jody to take in someone else was a mistake.

“We have to make a decision, Dean. We have to do it quick.” Sam checked his phone. “I need to get back.”

Dean remembered. “Cait’s heat.” He knew it would start soon.

“We’re going to try this time.” Sam smiled. “She’s the one, Man. I love her. She loves me.”

“I’m glad, Sammy.” Dean smiled. “I’m happy for you.” He thought about it. “We have to take her back with us.”

“She’s nineteen. She’s been living with her family in that cabin for years. Y/N’s going to need a lot of help adjusting.” Sam reminded his brother.

“I know, but we’ve got this.” Dean promised. “We helped Cas….mostly. We  helped Jack. Y/N is a smart kid. She’ll figure things out. I’ll get one of the cars running, she can get a job, an apartment, and eventually move out on her own. She’s a Beta and she’s from a family of Hunters. She’ll be okay.” Female Betas were still important in the world, but Alphas did not consider them threats. She’d be left alone.

Sam grabbed a few things in the store while Dean filled up the tank. Y/N could help them out with research for awhile. Dean wanted to make sure that he didn’t send her out into the world without enough knowledge to keep her safe. Cait was working at a small restaurant in town and there was always a help wanted sign in the window.

“Are you sure taking her back with us is a good idea?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “Do we ever really have any good ideas?”

~*~

Y/N looked around the small room the Winchesters got for her the night before. Her parents had left the city when she was eight. For years, they’d lived mostly as a normal family. Mom stayed home with the kids and Dad worked out of town.

At least that’s what their neighbors and friends thought.

Her mother was an expert researcher and her father hunted. A hunt went wrong and he feared for his family. Y/N came home from school one day to a huge U-Haul truck and a sign declaring their home for sale.

The move to the cabin was rough. Her mother homeschooled the three daughters, continued with her research, and kept the cabin tidy and running. Her father started drinking. Y/N remembered the birthday her mother promised to take her to town. They never left their cabin with their parents. Her father claimed it was too dangerous. For once, her mother stood up to him and planned to take the girls to lunch, a movie, and then do some shopping.

Her father left after their fight and returned home just before they were to leave. He looked his wife in the eye and shrugged.

“I lost the money in a poker game.”

Y/N knew what that meant.

No trip to town. No lunch, movie, or shopping trip.

She realized later, it meant very little food for the next few weeks.

Her mother decided to get work in town. What choice did she have? Her daughters needed food, clothing, and more books so she could continue their education. She was resenting that the only time her husband was sober, he insisted on teaching his daughters how to shoot guns and fight. He resented that she came home her first day out and not only had a job, but had worked three hours and made enough in tips to buy groceries and other things they needed for the week.

Y/N took over most of her mother’s duties at home. She cooked, cleaned, and made sure her younger sisters had their schooling finished everyday. She did the research for other hunters when her mother was too tired to finish it. Y/N made sure that when her father started drinking, his keys were well hidden so he couldn’t leave. Her mother moved up from waitress to manager in two years and was given a raise that allowed her to buy extras her children hadn’t seen since they moved from the city.

Things were far from perfect, but Y/N knew her mother had a plan. She knew her husband wasn’t fearful of any monster finding them. He feared other Hunters. He was drunk on a hunt and someone was killed. He ran before the others could confront him. No one ever knew where he actually lived so he figured he had a day or two before they arrived at the house and by then, they were gone.

Her mother told her the truth because she needed Y/N’s help. They began sneaking things out of the house, a little at a time, to a small apartment she’d rented in a town fifty miles away. Y/N’s father had no idea that his wife’s promotion had taken her to a different city. He had no idea that she had met someone.

Of course, she had no idea that someone she met was one of the hunters looking for her husband. The other men had long given up. Fred hadn’t. His brother was dead, his nieces and nephews orphaned. He wanted revenge.

After six months, he followed the woman he’d manipulated into loving him. He realized that she wasn’t kidding when she said that they lived far from civilization. He hid his car in the woods and waited until after dark before making his way through the woods by foot. The cabin was dark and he knew that when he came back the next night, it would also be covered with blood.

That’s where the Winchesters came in. Fred called and told them he’d found a family possessed by demons. Dean and Sam agreed to help him but had no idea what he was truly planning. Dean wanted to capture the children and exorcise them before going after the parents. Fred insisted the kids were already gone.

Sam and Dean took a chance and drove to the cabin during the day. They recognized the man teaching his daughters how to shoot. They knew the story. Instead of warning him, they decided to confront Fred.

It was too late. By the time they reached the apartment Fred was keeping in town, he’d killed the woman he claimed he loved and wanted to save. The Winchesters knew he was heading to the cabin.

They arrived in time to see Fred kill the man in front of his two younger daughters. Dean saw the oldest tied in the backseat and motioned to his brother. They slowly approached Fred as he moved toward the younger girls.

Things happened too fast. The gunshot rang out just before the knife went deep into the chest of the small child.

“No!” Dean screamed as he fired his own gun and hit Fred in the head. He dashed toward the little girl, hopeful there was a way to save her.

Sam freed Y/N from the car. She rushed toward her sisters but knew they were gone.

“Sammy, where’s Cas? He said he’d meet us here!”

Sam walked to his brother. He knew, as Y/N did, that it was too late. “Dean,” He touched his brother’s shoulder. “It’s too late.”

“Son of a bitch!” His voice echoed through the trees.

Y/N cried as she reached for the hands of her sisters. “I’m so sorry. I tried to fight him. He said I was going with him.” She cried even harder. “My mom…”

Sam kneeled next to her. “Fred got to her first.”

She understood and hung her head as more tears fell. A car pulled in and Cas stepped out of the car.

“I’m sorry I didn’t arrive in time.” He said to Dean. “I will help.”

Y/N watched the flames. Cas had retrieved her mother before he drove to the cabin and Y/N realized that everyone she had in the world was burning to ash. She was alone. She was alone in a world she no longer understood. There was no way she could stay at the cabin. Not after this. She feared that for the rest of her life, she see her sisters’ deaths every time she closed her eyes.

“Hey,” Dean stood next to her, his hands deep in his pockets. “If there’s anything you need or want to take with you, you need to pack it. We’re going to take you somewhere safe. We’ll get you a room tonight and then leave tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Dean touched her shoulder gently and moved back to his brother and Cas.

“We’ll figure this out and make sure she’s taken care of.”

~*~

Y/N was not prepared for the bunker. Dean and Sam spent most of the five hour drive telling her as much as they could about their home and the Men of Letters, but Y/N had not expected anything like this.

“It’s amazing.” She ran her fingers over the spines of the books in the library. “My mom would have loved this library.”

“Feel free to look through it anytime.” Sam encouraged her.

Suddenly a flash of bright colored hair rushed through the room and into Sam’s arms.

“I missed you!” She kissed him. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” Sam laughed.

“I packed us up! We can leave after you shower and change.” She turned her head and smiled at Dean. “Hey, you!”

“Hey, Cait.” Dean smiled back. “Cait, this is Y/N.”

“Oh!” Cait kissed Sam once more and told him to go shower. “Hey, Y/N. I have you a room all fixed up.”

“You fixed a room for me?”

“Yes, I did. I wanted you to feel comfortable here.” Cait shot Dean a look. “I bought a bed and some other things she needed. You’ll have to take her shopping for everything else.”

“I can handle that.” Dean knew they’d have to go to the store. Cait always stocked the shelves and fridge, but never bought enough beer or junk food. “Y/N, let Cait show you the room and then we’ll head to town.”

“Okay.” She followed Cait toward the rooms.

Sam studied his brother. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“It’s okay to think she’s attractive.” Sam told his brother. “She’s nineteen.”

“Dude, I’m almost forty.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Weren’t you banging some twenty year old last week?”

“Sam, we just rescued the kid.”

“Yeah, I know. She’s not a kid though, Dean. She’s a woman.” Sam shrugged. “She’s a Beta after all.”

“Stop.” Dean refused to entertain the idea. “Sam, she’s been through hell.”

Sam nodded. “Your rut starts in two weeks?”

“I called Holly.” She was an old friend who often helped Dean through his rough patches. “She said I’m welcome to pop in whenever.”

“We’ll be back before then.” Sam promised. His own rut would start in the next day or two. He and Cait were almost completely in sync after six months together. “If something happens before we’re back…”

“That’s why I’m taking her to the store and we’re going to stock up now. If something happens and I need to leave, Y/N will have everything she needs.”

The trip to town and back was uneventful. Y/N was smart, funny, and Dean finally admitted to himself that she was beautiful. They stopped at a store so she could look for something. Dean waited in the car but his mind wandered. He imagined taking her tiny body into his arms and worshipping every inch of her from head to toe…

“Whoa!” Dean shook himself. He felt his erection pushing against his jeans and adjusted himself. He pulled the small charm from his pocket and looked at it. He never let his thoughts get out of control like that before, especially when a Beta was involved. Betas were fun to play with. Some liked to pretend they were Omegas and would beg for him to knot and even claim them. Dean enjoyed his time with Betas, but on the rare occasion he allowed himself to take an Omega to bed, he was reminded that Omegas gave Alphas a satisfaction Betas were not able to.

Sam called a week later. He had gotten word of a hunt close to him and was going to take care of it with Cait. Dean asked if he needed help, but Sam told him it was a simple salt and burn. He promised they’d be home in three days.

Dean needed his brother back. His rut was coming sooner than he expected. Dean always felt his rut days early, but this was different. He was starting to think his charm needed to be recharged. He carried it for twenty years and had never had a problem until now.

He called Holly and told her he would be there shortly. She surprised him by saying that her brother and his family were there unexpectedly and Dean wouldn’t be able to come for a few days.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean muttered as he hung up. Holly suggested he call a friend of hers. She was sure that Leah would be willing to invite the handsome Alpha to her bed, but Dean knew better. Leah was an Omega looking to be claimed.

He had to get out of the bunker. He knew what he was going to have to do for until Holly’s family left. It wasn’t the option he liked, but it was the only option for now. He threw some things in a bag and made his way to Y/N’s room.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

“Y/N?” Dean called out. He smelled something different. Something sweet with a hint of lavender. Dean knew nothing ever smelled as amazing to him as whatever that scent was.

He knocked on her door. “Y/N?” The smell was stronger. He knew before he opened the door what he would find.

Y/N laid on her bed, crying and sweating. Dean moved next to her immediately and he was hit with the confirmation. He’d known. He wasn’t sure how he knew but he did.

“You’re not a Beta. You’re an Omega.” Dean wiped tears from her cheek. “You’re presenting. late..”

“No!” Y/N shook her head. “I presented three years ago. Mom….we hid it. I’m the first Omega in our family in a hundred years.”

Dean didn’t understand. “I can smell an Omega a mile away and until now,” he took a deep breath. Damn, she smelled amazing. “Y/N, this is bad. Really bad.”

“I didn’t know what to get! Mom always got them for me!” She cried.

“Suppressants?” Dean asked. He knew then. Her mother had been giving her a large dose. He’d seen this before, when he was a kid. An old friend of John’s had been taking a cocktail of different suppressants in order to hunt without drawing too much attention to herself. Dean wasn’t sure if she ran out of the pills or took the wrong combination, but her first heat in years hit while she was hunting with John. Dean remembered his father and Jane disappearing for a few days into Jane’s room.

When Dean asked, John was honest and explained everything to Dean. Jane’s heat hit harder than it normally would. Her body needed more to help her through it. Dean was twelve, but he understood. His father had had sex with Jane for three days to help her through her heat.

Dean looked down at the sweet little Omega and knew he had to do the same.

“Y/N,” He sat her up. “There’s only one way I can help you.”

She knew that. Y/N bit her lip and felt her face grow hot. She wanted that. Dean smelled like leather and cinnamon, with a touch of something sweet. Without thinking, her tiny tongue licked her lips thinking about how good it would feel to have his hands all over her body.

“Have you…” Dean paused. “Is this…”

“I haven’t before.” her eyes looked down.

Dean was already harder than he could ever remember. He was already having to fight his Alpha instincts harder than ever before. The thought of being the first and only man to be with Y/N almost sent him over the edge.

“I haven’t had a heat since I presented.” She told him. She moved closer to him. “Please, Alpha. Make it better.” She moved his lips to his neck, gently kissing to his ear. “Please, Alpha.”

He moaned. “I am having a hard time here, Omega.” he’d never called anyone Omega before. “You smell so fucking good.” He allowed his hands to pull her into his lap. “I should have known something was different. I have been thinking about all the things I want to do to that sweet little Omega pussy since we got back here.”

His lips moved to her neck and she moved to pull her tank top over her head. She tossed it aside and then tugged Dean’s tee shirt over his head. “I touched myself the first night we were here…”

“You…did?” Dean asked. Y/N bit her lip and looked good. Dean lifted her chin. “Omega, are you embarrassed? Don’t be.” Dean licked his lips. “That’s really hot.”

“You…like that?”

Dean nodded. “Was it the first time?” she nodded. “But you knew what to do?”

She smiled. “I watched videos once. Mom said that I might have to do that one day if something happened and I didn’t have my pills.”

“Show me.” Dean commanded. “Show me how you touched yourself thinking about me.”

Y/N hesitated. “Are you…”

“Do it, Omega.” Dean stood and rid himself of his pants and boxers. Her eyes widened at the sight of his large cock. She felt a tingle between her legs and wanted nothing more than to feel Dean inside her.

“Alpha.” She laid back and closed her eyes. Her hands moved to her breasts. She squeezed, pinched, both until slowly moving one hand down her slender body, stopping just above her panties.

She opened her eyes and saw Dean pumping his cock in his hands. “Don’t stop now, Little Omega. Show me what you did. Show me what made you feel good.”

She slowly moved her panties down her legs. Dean grabbed them and smelled them. His eyes widened and his hand moved faster. “You smell so sweet. So fucking sweet.”

“So do you,” Y/N spread her legs slowly and began gently caressing her clit. She was wet, far wetter than the first time she did it and allowed herself to call his name as she moved her fingers, aching for the release she was surprised to find only a few nights earlier.

Dean moaned again as he watched. “Such a sweet, pretty pussy. Does it feel good, Omega?”

“It would feel better if it were you, Alpha.” Y/N sat up on her knees, away from Dean. She grabbed the headboard and fingered herself harder and faster. Dean stopped and moved his hands up her legs, up her back, and around to her breasts.

“You going to come, Pretty Omega? Once you come on your little fingers, I’m going to make you come on mine. I’m going to make you come in my mouth, and then on my cock.” He felt her body twitch. “Tell me when you come, Baby Girl.”

“I’m…coming…” She managed.

“Don’t move your hand.” He told her as he moved his hand to join us. “Holy fuck. You’re wet, Baby. I can’t wait to get in there and make it mine.”

“I want you too!” Y/N was coming again, this time on Dean’s fingers. She moved her own hand so she could feel him. “Oh….my…Fuck!”

“That’s so hot.” Dean wanted to feel her come one more time this way. “My sweet, innocent Omega cussing. Say it again.”

“Fuck.” Y/N was riding his fingers, desperate for another release. “Fuck, Dean, fuck!”

“What do you want, Sweet Omega?”  
  


“I want you to fuck me!” She shouted as her next orgasm took over. She screamed his name and begged for more.

“I’m most certainly not finished with you,” He turned her around. “Your beautiful little cunt is calling to me. I’m hungry and there’s only one kind of pie I’m craving at the moment.”

“I want your cock.” Y/N felt braver. “I want to suck on your Alpha cock. I want you to knot my mouth and spill your seed down my throat.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “What kind of videos did you watch, you dirty girl?”

“As many as I could find.” She told him. “I knew one day, I’d find an Alpha and I knew I’d want him to fuck me like the Alpha fucked the Omegas in the videos.”

“I’m going to do just that, you dirty girl.” Dean took her legs and pulled her down slightly. “Listen to me, Omega. I’m going to eat this pussy until I’m ready to stop. You come as many times as you can. Scream my name.”

His tongue felt amazing as he teased her at first before beginning his work in earnest. He worked her over and over, and she came over and over. Just when she thought she couldn’t find another released, Dean would pull several more from her. It felt like hours before he pulled away with a smile.

“I have always loved doing that. Y/N, that was the best pussy I’ve ever had.”

“You don’t have to say that….”

“I’m not,” Dean was suddenly on top of her. He looked into her eyes. “I have never wanted any woman as much as I want you.”

“I need you, Alpha.” Y/N said. “Dean,” she touched his face. He leaned into her touch and smiled. “I want you.”

“You can have me, Omega. Anytime you want.” Dean positioned himself and gently pushed just his tip into her opening. She was so tight, but she was still very slick from the foreplay. Dean wanted to thrust into her, but he knew he couldn’t. He wouldn’t risk hurting her.

Slowly, he eased himself into her. She tensed, but relax once he was fully inside. “I’m going to feel so empty after this.”

“You’ll never feel that way again, Y/N. Never again.” Dean moved slowly. “I’ll never let you go too long without me, Baby Girl. I don’t think I can go that long without you.”

He kept the pace slow. It was painful for him but he wanted her to enjoy every moment of this. He felt her tighten around him and almost came but managed to control himself.

“Move…faster.” Y/N gave him the sexiest smile he’d ever seen. “Fuck me, Alpha. Fuck me, please!”

Dean’s primal instinct took over and his thrusts become harder and faster. He pulled her up whispered. “Ride me, Baby Girl.”

She moaned and screamed his name as she worked herself on his cock. Something snapped in him and he let himself go.

His knot swelled inside her and she cried out.

“Claim me, Alpha! Make me your Omega.”

Dean didn’t think twice before leaning down and biting her as his seed filled her up. He felt a warmth move through him and a sudden calmness. He felt his knot, still throbbing and swollen, twitch inside her.

“My Alpha,” Y/N whispered in his ear.

Dean smiled at her. “My Omega.”

It wasn’t until later when she was sleeping on his chest that the realization hit him.

He claimed Y/N.

Dean Winchester had an Omega.

He had done the last thing he ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Undone Chapter 2**

Y/N opened her eyes and felt the hard body next to her. She smiled when she saw Dean sleeping, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She touched her neck and knew this was not what he’d planned. He hadn’t known she was an Omega. No one had. Her family were Betas. Her father had been a Beta born from first generation Betas. She was different.

And now she was claimed.

She carefully peeled herself from Dean’s arms and stood up. She had to pee and wanted to get something to drink. She checked the time. It was nine in the morning. Y/N smiled, remembering the day, and night, before. Dean taught her the wonders of love making in many ways. He told her that she was his and only his.

A thrill went through her body as she realized that she was truly his.

Y/N decided to make Dean breakfast in bed. She looked around and saw his flannel. She wondered how he’d feel to have her scent all over his clothes. She wondered if he’d allow her to have a couple of his flannels so she could smell him…

She buttoned the flannel but didn’t bother with panties. Y/N was hopeful that Dean would want to pick up where they left off after breakfast. In the kitchen, she busied herself making bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage. She made Dean’s coffee the way she watched him do it all week and finally carried everything back to her room. She walked in as Dean was waking up.

“Good morning,” She smiled shyly at him. “I thought you might be hungry.”

“Thanks, Baby Girl.” His smile was genuine. “You look so tiny in my flannel.”

“It’s comfortable.” She gently set the tray down and handed him his coffee. “It’s hot.”

“Thank you.” Dean took a sip from the cup. She saw his face.

“What?”

“It’s not bad.” He told her. “It’s not exactly how I take it, but I appreciate the effort.”

“I’ll get it right next time.” She dared to kiss him as she handed him a plate.

“Y/N.” Dean set the plate aside. “You don’t have to do things like this for me.”

“I wanted to.”

Dean took her hands. “I do appreciate it, but I need you to know that I do take what happened with us very seriously. I’m thirty nine. Haven’t you wondered why I don’t have an Omega already?”

“I have, but I know you’re a Hunter. I know things happen sometimes.”

“Does that scare you?” Dean asked. “That something might happen?”

“Yes,” She whispered her answer. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Dean kissed her softly. “I know the feeling. Now. I’ve never felt this before. I’ve never had to worry about this before. This whole thing scares me. I never wanted an Omega and suddenly you were here and everything happened.” He reached down and retrieved his charm from his pants. “Someone gave this to me twenty years ago to help me through. I’ve never really needed an Omega. I’ve been able to control myself, as long as that’s close enough to me. Over the last week, I started to think it needed to be recharged. I know better now.”

“You do?”

“I needed it these twenty years because I was waiting for you.” Dean told her. “You’re my Omega. I don’t know why this was destined, but it was. Whatever happens, I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to keep you safe.”

“I’m going to take care of you.” Y/N felt her body’s temperature rising again. “We need to eat.”

“I know.” Dean knew they had more than taken the edge off before, but soon, they’d need each other again.

He just needed to call his brother first.

Dean offered to take everything back to the kitchen and promised he’d be back soon. “I need to call Sam.”

“Tell him and Cait hi.”

He waited until he was in the kitchen and dialed his brother’s number. Sam answered on the first ring.

“Dean? You okay? I tried to call you and Y/N yesterday. I was worried.”

“Don’t be.” Dean took a deep breath. “Sammy, she’s an Omega.”

“What?” Sam looked at Cait. Cait suspected something was different with Y/N, but neither had imagined this. “Nineteen is late to…”

“Her mom had her on suppressants.” Dean explained. “Y/N didn’t know the combination and tried to get some the other day. Whatever she took pushed her into a heat. My rut…it came early.”

“How are you so calm right now?” Sam asked. “Are you with Holly?”

“I’m at the Bunker.”

There was silence for a few minutes. Dean knew he was on speaker by then. “Dean, where’s Y/N?”

“She’s in her room.”

Cait had to ask. “Did you go and get her some things to help?”

“I….uh…I didn’t need to.”

“You didn’t need to?” Sam asked. “Damn it, Dean, what happened?”

“What the hell do you think? I couldn’t even fight it. My charm….I felt off all week. I was going to leave for Holly’s last night but her brother’s in town. I went to tell Y/N I was leaving for a few days but I found her. I smelled her first. I smelled her and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Okay, you and Y/N slept together.” Cait took a deep breath. “Sometimes things happen. She’s young, so she may expect more. I suspect that she was a virgin.”

“Yeah,” Dean started washing dishes while he was talking to them. He needed to keep himself busy physically. He wanted to go back to Y/N. He needed her.

“She’s really young so she may not understand that you’re not looking to claim an Omega.”

“Unless you did.” Sam knew his brother. He knew that Dean wouldn’t have called him like this unless something else happened. Dean would have sent a text to let him know he was okay. “Dean, did you…”

“Yeah, I claimed her.”

Cait was the first to speak. “You realize this isn’t something you can ignore or forget, right?”

“I know and I don’t want to. She’s the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life. She’s the one I need.” Dean smiled. “I didn’t want to admit that there was something special about her. I couldn’t admit it. When I smelled her though, when I touched her….”

“I get it!” Sam stopped Dean. His brother was pretty good at oversharing. “You’re okay with this?”

“I’m more than okay with it. I need time to adjust to having an Omega. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. She made me breakfast in bed. I don’t want her to feel like she’s a slave.”

“She doesn’t.” Cait assured him. “I do a lot for Sam that he still hasn’t gotten used to. It’s not about being a ‘slave’ to him. It’s about taking care of him. Your Alpha instincts are to protect and take care of your Omega. We want to do the same for our Alphas. We may not be as physically strong, so our protection is different. We take care of our Alphas in several ways.”

“I guess that makes sense. I don’t want her to think she has to clean the bunker from top to bottom or anything.”

Cait laughed. “I promise you if she’s cleaning the bunker that way, you’ll have learned several months before the reason behind it.”

“Shit.” Dean hadn’t thought about that. “We didn’t use protection.”

“Dean…”

“Damn it.” Dean was still adjusting to having an Omega. He could barely grasped the idea of a baby.

“We’ll give you two another few days. Your rut and her heat will pass a little faster now that you’ve got each other. Just be careful with her.” Sam warned. “Call me in two days and let me know how you’re feeling.”

“Yeah, sure.”

He made his way back to Y/N’s room. Her long (y/h/c) hair was pulled back in a knot and she was looking through a bag she’d brought with her.

“I was trying to keep busy while I waited for you.” She smiled at him. “I was a little worried you might have regrets.”

“No,” Dean pulled her into his arms. “No regrets, just concerns.” He traced her face gently. “Y/N, this is all new to me.”

“Me too.”

Dean’s hands moved under the flannel. “You dirty, dirty little girl.”

“I figured they’d get in the way.” She bit her lip. “You really don’t need those boxers right now either.”

“I don’t think we’re going to need any clothing for the next few hours.”

~*~

Dean moved behind her and kissed her cheek as she cooked the chicken for dinner. Y/N smiled and turned to look at him. “I missed you today.”

“I know, Baby Girl, but I had to go help Cas.” Dean noticed the amount of food she was cooking. “Sam and Cait made it back?”

“Yeah, they were in the library a little bit ago.” Y/N was suddenly tense.

“Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Nothing, Dean.” She smiled. “I’m glad you’re back. I didn’t sleep well without you.”

Dean knew there was something she wasn’t telling him but he let it go. For now. “I had a hell of a time last night too.” He kissed her softly. “After dinner, it’s you and me. I need a shower first, but I plan on making up for our time apart….”

“Hey, Dean.” Sam and Cait walked in then. Cait smiled. “You two look really good together.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled at Y/N. “We do.”

Sam looked at his brother. “Ride to the store with me?”

Dean sensed Sam needed to talk and nodded. “Sure.” He turned to Y/N. “How long until dinner?”

“Oh, it’ll be awhile.” Y/N promised. “An hour, an hour and a half, maybe.”

“We’ll be back.” He kissed her. “Want anything?”

“Just come back to me.” Y/N smiled.

“Of course.” Dean winked before following his brother out.

Once in the car, Sam took a deep breath. “I know I made some comments but I didn’t think you’d do this.”

“What?” Dean looked at his brother. “Sam, we didn’t know she was an Omega.”

“I know, I know. Cait told me I’m focusing on the wrong things here. Look, I’m glad you finally found someone. I’m sorry she’s too young to come out to bars with us.” Sam allowed his smile to show.

“Don’t be a dick.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Y/N is special. I know she’s young and I’m concerned about that. There could be an Alpha closer to her age…”

“Look, I know I’ve been weird about this, but I see the way she looks at you. I saw the way her eyes lit up when your name was mentioned. Y/N is falling for you, Dean. I think that’s a bigger problem than any other Alpha.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Mr. ‘I don’t do love’ just opened himself up. She’s falling in love with you, Dean. Are you ready for that? I doubt you’re going to fall in love with her, but come on, are you ready for the hero worship a girl that age is going to show you?”

“It’s not that I don’t do love. I’ve just never fallen in love.” Dean corrected his brother. “No, I’m not in love. She’s my Omega and there are feelings that are new and exciting, but it’s not love. Maybe one day it will be, maybe I won’t fall in love with her. I’ll protect her and take care of her though.”

“What about pups?” Sam asked. “What if she gets pregnant?”

“We talked about that.” Dean confessed. “I never really wanted kids but I never allowed myself to think about that. Y/N is young and she said she has always wanted to have a family. I can’t deny her that.”

“Are you ready for the responsibility of having a family? Are you ready for how it’ll change things? Especially if both of us become fathers. It’s hard enough to go on hunts without your Omega. Cait’s a hunter. I hate leaving her behind, but we go after too many things that are too dangerous to take her anywhere near. I told you that when she gets pregnant, I’m done hunting. I’ll stick close to the bunker and do the research, but I’m not going to go out and risk leaving my Omega a widow or my kids orphans.”

“Don’t you have to be married to be a widow?” Dean asked.

Sam smiled. “So about that….what are your plans for next weekend? I need a best man.”


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Undone Chapter 3**

Y/N smiled at Cait. “This dress is beautiful.”

“Thanks. I found it on sale in town.” Cait laughed. “I don’t really need a fancy dress. I’m marrying the love of my life.”

“I’m happy for you.” Y/N smiled at her. Her thoughts were all over the place lately. She spent the first several days at the bunker mourning the loss of her family. She spent a day trying to hide her heat from Dean and then…..Y/N felt like things had been nonstop since that eventful day. She and Dean spent four days locked away exploring each other’s bodies and talking.

When Dean left to help Cas, Y/N had some time to think. She knew her mother tried to hide the truth to protect her. Her mother promised that she’d help her find the perfect Alpha and they would slowly lower her suppressants. Her mother warned her that the suppressants could have horrible side effects. Y/N believed that Dean was her perfect Alpha. He was everything she’d imagined an Alpha to be, and so much more.

“Y/N?” Cait looked at her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Y/N smiled at her. “It’s just been a crazy month. I think everything is starting to catch up to me.”

“Dean was talking about taking you on a trip soon. He was worried that you wouldn’t want to go to one of the cabins, but he thinks the two of you need to be completely alone the next time you’re in heat.”

“He mentioned it. I told him that doesn’t bother me as much. Maybe it should, but I just want to be alone with him whenever possible.”

Cait took Y/N’s hands. “I’ve known Sam and Dean awhile now. I know that Dean doesn’t like to talk about his feelings, but I know he cares about you.”

“I would hope so.” Y/N laughed. “I’m not as naive as people think. I know that just because he claimed me doesn’t mean he loves me. I know that he’s not going to marry me. We’re bonded. He’s mine and I’m his. We may have pups one day, we may not. I’m his until the day I die, no matter what happens.”

“I’m pretty sure he feels the same. Give him time. He may surprise you!” Cait looked at the clock. “It’s time for me to get married. Thank you.” Cait hugged her. “Thank you for helping me get ready this week.”

“Thank you for including me.” Y/N smiled. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Cait picked out a short purple dress for Y/N to wear for the ceremony. It was strapless and flared at the waist, but it made Y/N look more grown up, more mature, than her nineteen years. Her hair was pulled into a high knot and she wore minimal makeup. It had been years since she attended a wedding, but her mother always told her to never show up the bride.

She happily accepted the bouquet she was to carry from Jack and walked up the stairs leading outside. She saw Dean immediately. He was standing next to his brother, wearing a new suit. Mary, Cas, and Jack came back to the bunker as soon as Sam called. Mary insisted her sons have new suits for the special occasion. Dean seemed to sense her and looked up. His entire face lit up when she walked toward them.

Y/N saw only him until she took her spot on the other side of Cas. Her eyes met Mary’s then. Mary stared her down and Y/N knew that she had not imagined it. Mary Winchester did not approve of her.

Cait appeared and Y/N watched her new friend as she married the man she loved. Her Alpha. Sam and Cait pledged themselves to each other and as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, everyone cheered. Y/N saw Dean watching her and smiled back when he winked. She and Dean would follow Sam and Cait up their ‘aisle’ but as soon as the newlyweds left, Dean froze.

Y/N turned and saw a woman in the distance next to a shiny sports car. She had dark auburn hair and huge sunglasses on. Y/N noticed the tiny skirt and high heels.

Who was this woman?

Cait and Sam stopped and looked back before they made their way inside the bunker. Dean took Y/N’s hand and they followed.

“Do me a favor and go on inside,” He whispered to Y/N. “I need to deal with something.”

“Who is she?”

Dean looked into her eyes and almost lied. He stopped himself. He didn’t have to lie. Y/N was his Omega. She knew that he was faithful to her but he had a life before he knew her. “Holly and I were friends before I met you. She helped me through ruts or hard times.”

“Oh,” Y/N bit her lip. Holly was stunning. She knew she was plain next to the beautiful woman. “I’ll see you inside then.”

“Hey,” Dean gently pulled her back. “I’m telling her it’s over. Again. I called her and told her that I claimed an Omega and she didn’t believe me. She’ll have no choice because I’m pretty sure she’s realized you’re my Omega.”

Y/N kissed him passionately. “Hurry up. I missed you last night.”

He waited until everyone was inside before approaching Holly. “Why would you come out here?”

“You didn’t claim that little pixie stick! She’s twelve!”

“Nineteen.” Dean said. “And I did. I told you that things got out of control.”

“Things don’t get out of control with you, Dean. I’ve been sleeping with you for four years and you’ve never gotten out of control.”

“You’re also a Beta.” Dean reminded her. “I have never had that reaction to an Omega before. It happened. I claimed her. I’m happy.”

“Dean Winchester, you have a fear of commitment. Yeah, I’m pissed because I know you. You’ll be faithful to the girl because you’re a man of honor, but you are going to get bored. You’re going to want more. You and I have an arrangement that works….”

“Not anymore.” Dean took a step back. “We’re friends. We’ve always been friends. You know about the life and you’ve helped me in a lot of ways. Our physical relationship is over.”

“You say that now, but she’s a young Omega, Dean. She’s going to get pregnant and she may not want to help you out during ruts.” Holly removed her sunglasses. “You’ll need me, Dean. I promise you that.”

“Holly, leave. It’s Sam’s wedding day and I need to give a speech.”

“I’ll see you around, Dean.” Holly watched him leave and sighed. “Sooner than you think.”

~*~

Y/N rushed around, carrying the trays of food she helped Cait prepare the night before and that morning. She was too busy to see Dean come into the kitchen.

“You look beautiful, Baby Girl.” Dean leaned against the doorframe. “How long until you’re off duty?”

“After Sam and Cait leave, I’ll have to clean up and then I want to shower and crash for a week.” Y/N managed a smile, but something was bothering her. A lot was bothering her.

“Hey,” Dean grabbed her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Why would you think anything is wrong?” Y/N wanted to know. “It’s a happy day.”

“You don’t seem too happy.” Dean looked into her eyes. “Are you upset about Holly?”

“A little. I’m not stupid, Dean. I know you weren’t a virgin when we met. I know she’s a Beta. I just didn’t like the way she was watching us. More specifically you.”

Dean drew in a breath. “She’s not going to be an issue, Y/N/N. I promise you that.”

“Your mother hates me.” Y/N said.

“Mom doesn’t hate you.” Dean had hoped she wouldn’t pick up on Mary’s reluctance to get to know her. “Mom’s concerned. You’re so young and I’m pushing forty. I told her she should be happy. You’ll be able to have babies even when I’m old and balding.”

“Do you really want a family with me though?”

Dean looked shocked. “What’s going on? Why are you asking me this?”

“You never wanted this. You never wanted an Omega, or pups, or a commitment. If you had backed away after you claimed me, I would have understood. It all happened so fast. It took us both by surprise….”

“I didn’t plan to claim you, but damn it, Y/N, I did. I told you that I needed to adjust to this and I’m working on it. I’m not used to staying home every night. I used to go to the bar five or six nights a week if we weren’t working. I’ve home with you.”

“I never said you couldn’t go out, Dean.”

“I never said you did, Y/N.” Dean looked down. “It’s different, you and me. We’re different. We like some of the same things, but I’m so old compared to you.”

“That doesn’t bother me, Dean.” Y/N touched his cheeks. He felt the familiar jolt of electricity through his body that he felt anytime she touched him. “You and I are finding ways to make this work, or I thought we were.”

“We are.” Dean assured her. “It’s still hard.”

Cas appeared at that moment. “I’m sorry. Cait is asking for the rest of the food.”

“I’m sorry! I’m coming.” Y/N kissed Dean and grabbed the platters she set down moments before. She dashed toward the library where everyone was gathered.

Cas studied Dean for several moments. “You are happy.”

“Yeah, I am.” Dean gave his old friend a funny look. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You should be. Y/N is an amazing young woman. She’ll make a good wife and Omega for you.”

“Wife? Who said anything about…” Dean paused. Was that bothering Y/N? Did she think they needed to get married? “Son of a bitch.”

“Why wouldn’t you marry her, Dean?” Cas asked. “She’s your Omega. She’ll be yours until you die, and even after that. It just seemed like a logical assumption that you would become husband and wife.”

Dean shrugged. “I hadn’t thought about it that way.”

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “How have you thought about it?”

“She’s nineteen and I’m forty. I have died often enough for me to believe that one of these damn days, it’s going to actually stick. If I die, I don’t want my Omega to mourn me. I want her to move on. Omegas can move on from an Alpha more easily than if they marry. You just performed a wedding for Sam and Cait. You know the ceremony for Alphas and Omegas forms a tighter bond between the two.”

“Y/N probably knows that also. I don’t know that she would care.” Cas smiled. “I know you care for her. I’m glad, old friend. You deserve to have someone who loves you. You’ve earned that.”

~*~

Sam and Cait were gone. Dean, Cas, and Jack ran out for more beer and Y/N decided to put away the food and clean up while she waited for Dean to return. She knew Mary, Jack, and Cas were leaving the next morning to continue with a case.

“You and Cait did a good job with the food.” Mary seemed to appear out of nowhere. “She said that you did a lot of the cooking.”

“Yes. My Mom worked a lot so I had to learn to help her out.” Y/N shrugged. “I like cooking and baking. I like experimenting. Dean doesn’t mind taste testing things for me.”

Mary laughed. “I don’t doubt that.”

They worked together, quietly, to clean the rest of the kitchen up. Y/N put the last of the leftovers away and smiled at Mary. “You should take some food with you tomorrow. There’s so much here. I don’t think Dean and I will be able to eat it all before it goes bad. Sam and Cait took some with them to the cabin…”

“Thank you,” Mary looked at her again. “When is your birthday?”

“July fifth.”

“You’ll be twenty?”

“Yes.” Y/N bit her lip. “I know that I’m young but I really do care about Dean…”

Mary put her hand up. “I don’t doubt that. I’m worried you might care too much. Dean makes very impulsive decisions at times. I know claiming you was not something Dean planned. I know that he’s going to make sure that you have anything and everything you want or need.”

Y/N nodded. She didn’t know what else there was to say, really. She knew people were talking. She knew most thought that Dean Winchester finally lost control and would regret claiming her. She continued on with her tasks. Mary watched her for a few moments before retreating to her own room.

Satisfied that everything was taken care of, Y/N made her way down the hall to her room. She was exhausted and knew Dean would probably stay up to talk to Cas. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she smelled him. Her Alpha. Y/N closed her eyes and replayed every moment they shared together. Dean cared for her. She knew he did. He had to, right?

Y/N woke from a dreamless sleep and saw that she was still alone in the bed. She rolled over, but something kept her from falling back asleep. She grabbed her phone but the only text was from Cait, thanking her for all the help and a promise to call soon.

It was then she noticed the time.

8:23.

Had Dean slept and woke already? Was he seeing everyone off?

Had Dean slept somewhere else the night before?

She slowly got out of bed and dressed. She planned to take a long shower that morning and work on a few things around the bunker. Y/N needed to know her Alpha was safe though. He was, she reminded herself. Omegas could feel things like that. Dean was fine, wherever he was.

Y/N heard something in the kitchen and smiled. He was making breakfast. She should have known. She rounded the door and saw Jack and Cas.

“Good morning,” She tried to block her emotions. “What’s going on?”

“We’re just waiting for Mary and Dean.” Jack told her.

Cas saw her face. “Dean is joining us for a few days. Our case is…complicated.”

“Aren’t they all?” Y/N asked. She opened the fridge and began grabbing what she would need to make breakfast.

Dean entered with his mother at that moment. “Y/N?”

“I thought I’d make breakfast since you are all leaving soon.”

“We have to leave in a few minutes. There’s no time.” Mary looked at her son. “Cas is riding with you.”

“Yeah.” Dean waited until the kitchen cleared before walking to her. “I’m sorry, Baby Girl.”

“Is everything okay? Will you be gone long?”

Dean shook his head. “Two days at most. I’ll miss you every second that I’m gone.”

“I’ll miss you.” Y/N felt something was off. “Dean?”

“Everything is fine.” He promised. “Mom thought maybe we needed a couple of days apart. Just to give us both time to think.”

“Think about what?”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “We’ve got some decisions to make. I’ve got some decisions to make.”

Y/N understood. “Yeah, okay. I get it.”

“Do you?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I do.” She kissed him softly. “Just come back, okay.”

“I will.” Dean didn’t tell her he was going to stay in a motel a few towns over. He promised his mom he would take a couple of days for himself. He didn’t want to, and he knew that he could turn around and come back once Cas left, but there were some things he needed to work out for himself.

“Is there anything you want me to take care of while you’re gone?” Y/N asked. “I don’t really have anything going on.” Dean looked guilty for a moment and suddenly Y/N felt bad. She realized that she was acting like the whiny kid everyone assumed she was. She apologized quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” He kissed her softly. “I’ll be back soon. Very soon.”

She smiled at him. “I know, Dean. I’ll be here.”

“Thank you.” He kissed her again. “Walk me out, Baby Girl?”

“Sure.”

She leaned down and kissed him through the driver’s side window. “Let me know when you’re heading back. I might have a surprise waiting.” She whispered. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Cas and smiled at Y/N.

“I’ll call later.” They shared one last kiss before she backed away so Dean could pull out. He never had an opportunity to put Baby in reverse though. A truck pulled in quickly and two women jumped out. Y/N recognized one as Jody, an old friend of the Winchesters, and she thought the other girl might be Alex.

Dean opened the door immediately. “Jody?”

“We were trying to get here for the wedding but Eric called. Claire’s rut started again….”

“Cas, get Y/N out of here!” Dean ordered. He looked at Y/N. “I promise, I’ll come to you soon.”


End file.
